


I Don’t Love A Sociopath I Love You

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Sherlock, M/M, not sociopath Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fill for Prompt #19 on the SherlockKinkMeme on Tumblrprompt:Maybe one where Sherlock calls himself a sociopath in front of John and then John explains to him why he isn’t a sociopath (bonus points if Sherlock says something along the lines of I’m a sociopath you can’t love me)





	

The newspaper in John’s hands folds over itself when Sherlock struts past him in a huff. With a sigh, John shakes the newspaper back into position only for it to fold over again by a second gust of wind when Sherlock’s pacing causes him to walk by for a second time.

“I’m sure Lestrade would give you a case if you actually asked him nicely.” John raises an exasperated eyebrow when Sherlock scoffs at him.

“I’m not begging Greg Lestrade for a case!” Sherlock continues pacing across the room grumbling to himself. John purses his lips as he turns to a new page.

“So you know his name after all.” John whispers under his breath as he lowers his head to scan down the page. Sherlock immediately stops in his tracks and stares at John with narrowed eyes.

“What?” John looks up and raises his eyebrows. As soon as he sees the tension covering Sherlock’s face he clears his throat and fidgets in his chair.

“Nothing. You sure there’s nothing on the website? You get hundreds of messages a day surely one of them is worthy enough.” Sherlock scoffs. He whips around causing his dressing gown to flutter out behind him. He marches across the room before planting his bare foot in the center of the table and lifting himself up to place his other foot on the couch.

“They’re all the same. Spoiled rich children fighting over _daddy’s money_ or secret love affairs.” Sherlock falls back so he is lying on the couch. He lets out a huff while adjusting his robe. “Utterly tedious. If these people really want their problems fix they should waste less time on the website of a high-functioning sociopath.” Sherlock relaxes into the couch but his agitation is still clear in the way his feet twitch against the armrest. John watches Sherlock with narrowed eyes for a moment before he lets out an annoyed sigh.

“You can be really thick sometimes Sherlock.” John folds the newspaper then drops it next to his teacup. He continues to stare at Sherlock, who only offers a small grumble in response before rolling over and curling into the back of the couch. “Why do you do that?”

“Why do I do what John?” The couch muffles Sherlock’s voice and completely obscures his face but John doesn’t need to hear him clearly or see his face to know he is already bored with the conversation. John purses his lips and taps his finger against his knee.

“Why do you call yourself a sociopath?” Sherlock turns his head towards the ceiling.

“High-functioning sociopath.” John rolls his eyes and stands from his chair.

“Yes, thank you.” He steps over to the couch until he is standing over Sherlock’s head. “The thing is it doesn’t take a genius to know that, that’s not true. Maybe you don’t have the best social skills but you do know when you’ve done something wrong. You may trick people to solve a case but you don’t lie to me. You are a bloody madman Sherlock Holmes but you care about people and you may think you solve crimes as a substitute for getting high but you really want to help people who need you.” When John peered over Sherlock’s shoulder, he found the man silently picking at a small hole in the fabric of the couch. With a sigh, Sherlock rolled onto his back. He stared up at John blankly before breaking eye contact to look down at his hands.

“You seem pretty certain of that.”

“Well when you love someone you tend to know them fairly well.”

“You shouldn’t love a sociopath John.” John let out a sigh then rolled his eyes.

“I don’t love a sociopath I love you.” John pauses for a moment. “And I thought it was high-functioning sociopath.” John smiles down at Sherlock when his lip twisted up in a smirk. “Now, can I finish reading the paper?” A grin forms on Sherlock’s face as he nods. John lightly brushes the hair from Sherlock’s brow before walking back over to his chair. With a content sigh, he unfolds the newspaper but before he goes back to reading, his eyes wonder back to Sherlock who is now lying on the couch with his eyes closed. John smiles and his eyes soften with affection before he looks back down at the paper.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> my tumblr is sequelhook(.)tumblr(.)com


End file.
